


An Interlude

by sharp2799



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Cameron established. Cameron lives with House and comes home after a shopping trip. There's really no plot here, people. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta, blueheronz at LJ!

Cameron entered the apartment laden with shopping bags. “House?” She called.

“In here!”

Cameron walked into the bedroom carrying the bags. House was propped up on the bed watching TV, hands behind his head.

“You know, maybe we should keep the TV in the bedroom. It’s so much more convenient for porn,” he said, disregarding the fact that it was a football game on the screen.

“Porn, huh?” She glanced at the TV and smiled, setting down the bags and removing her coat.

House sat up straighter. He knew that look. “What did you buy?”

“Nothing much.” Cameron said offhandedly. “A little of this, a little of that. In fact, I’m wearing a little something now.”

House focused on her body, blue eyes roaming up and down her slender frame. He frowned. “I don’t see anything different.” He clicked off the remote. “Which means…the new items are under your outfit.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Cameron toed off her shoes and sat on the bed. She wiggled slightly. “They’re verrry comfortable.” She arched her back and unclipped her hair, letting it fall free.

His hand gripped her hair in a firm, possessive movement and ran a finger down her spine. She fell back onto the mattress and gazed up at him. “Wanna see?”

“Oh, hell yes.” His voice dropped to a growl.

Cameron smiled, unbuttoning her vest slowly, enjoying the way his eyes tracked her movements.

House bent over and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth quickly before drawing back as she arched again. “I used to hate your buttoned-up vests before I discovered those were the days you didn’t wear a bra.”

“I remember that day,” she breathed, sliding out of the item in question. “But today isn’t that day.” She began unbuttoning her shirt slowly and he batted her hands away. “House, if you rip the buttons off again….” She let out a gasp as his fingers stroked each spot that became visible. Finally, he tossed the shirt carelessly onto the floor and stared.

Cameron tilted her head. “You like?”

House cleared his throat. “I like.” A strapless bra in white lace adorned her breasts. He bent and traced one peaked nipple through the lace with his tongue before sucking gently. He could feel the delicate threads swirl in a pattern allowing him to add to the friction while teasing them both. His hand gently caressed the lace covering her other breast in a way he knew would be making her wet and wanting.

“House,” she moaned.

His breath tickled her ear. “Is there more?”

“Yes,” Cameron whispered. Her hands undid the belt at her waist and she shimmied until her trousers slid to the floor. Wide, needy eyes gazed up at him.

Matching tap pants with scalloped edges pressed against her skin.

House swallowed and rasped, “Come here.”

Cameron moved fully onto the bed and lay back.

“Spread your legs.”

She shivered, wet and ready just from his hands on her breasts and the command in his voice. She parted her legs, loving the way the seam in the lace rubbed along the thin strip of hair in the apex of her thighs.

“Like that, do you,” House said in an amused tone. Only his eyes were hooded and feral. His hand swept between her legs and pressed along the seam of the material. The lace was wet and he strained to keep himself in check. He bent down and pushed the delicate fabric aside to make way for his tongue.

Cameron gasped as she felt the warm, wet brush of his mouth touch her lightly and then fasten firmly onto her with thoroughness. She struggled to hold on but she was breaking, floundering in sensation that promised but left her aching and needy. His arm pinned her to the bed and finally, finally, long fingers entered her as he sucked and tasted.

“House!” Her body went limp, tears rimming her eyes as she gazed down her body with perfect contentment. She stroked his hair as he looked up with strain on his face but satisfaction in his gaze. Cameron balanced on her elbows. “Take off your pants.” Her tongue touched her upper lip.

House smiled, a shark’s grin, and stripped as fast as he could. He lay on the bed, leaning against the pillows and headboard.

Cameron swayed sinuously, loving the feel of the lingerie against her skin. “How do you want me?”

“Ladies choice.”

She smiled, secrets in her eyes, and swiftly ripped open a condom packet to roll one on him before pulling aside the lace and taking him inside her body with one swift move. She held still, loving the look on his face, the sweat beading on his forehead as he fought for control.

“Let it go, House.” Cameron leaned forward and snaked her tongue into his mouth as his hands kneaded down her back and encouraged her to move. She worked him inside her body, feeling the drag and pull as she moved her hips up and down until he stiffened and a wordless groan escaped his lips.

Cameron stayed where she was, feeling him soften inside her, until he nodded with his eyes closed. She rose up and went into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water while he tapped two Vicodin onto the palm of his hand and swallowed. He downed the water and patted the space next to him.

“Much better than watching porn,” House leered.

“That was football, House.” Cameron gave a tired laugh as she lay next to him and stripped off the bra and tap pants. “Let’s hit the showers.”

“I thought you hated sports metaphors,” said House as he slowly followed her.

“It’s not a metaphor if it’s literal.”

“So when do I see what else you bought?”

Cameron’s reply was lost in the sound of the shower turning on.


End file.
